Leela Lomax
Leela Lomax (previously Roscoe and Campbell) is the daughter of Danny and Sam Lomax, the sister of Tegan Lomax, the half-sister of Ste Hay, and the mother of Peri and Daniel Lomax. She is also the ex-wife of Ziggy Roscoe and Cameron Campbell. Characterization Biography Relationship with Ziggy and Cameron Leela quickly realises that she cannot be married to Ziggy, as she still loves Cameron. Cameron ends up going back to prison for killing Sam Lomax and Danny Lomax and at the same time Leela's daughter Peri Lomax gives birth to a baby girl, her first grandchild Steph. Not long after, Ziggy tells Leela that he can't be with her anymore. Leela then lies to Ziggy, telling him that she's pregnant and the baby is his. Ziggy tries to stay with Leela, but he can't and he agrees to stay around only for the sake of the 'baby'. Later on, Ziggy realises that Leela has been lying to him about being pregnant, when he hears from Charles S'Avage that Leela was never really pregnant. Pregnancy Some time later, Leela finds out that she is actually pregnant. But does not know who the father is. A few days later Leela is waiting outside The Loft where feels a pain in her chest and collapses. She is then rushed to hospital, where she discovers that she had a high blood pressure. Celine McQueen (who told her the news) said that Leela had to take it easy as it could be life-threatening for her and her baby! In December 2016, on Christmas Day it is Leela and Cameron's wedding day. But things don't go to plan as Leela goes into labour 3 months early! She is rushed to hospital and gives birth to her son Daniel. It is later revealed that the baby is mixed raced and cannot be Cameron's child. Later, the father is revealed to be Louis Loveday. After Cameron finds out about the baby not being his, he puts Leela in a difficult situation. He makes her choose between himself or Daniel. She tells him she needs both of them, as Cameron is her husband and Daniel needs his mum. She later chooses Daniel over Cameron. Cabin in the Woods Peri organises a trip at the cabin in the woods so that Leela and Cameron can reconcile she is successful for a while but then Tegan, Leela's sister and Cameron's cousin Courtney find Celine McQueen's body dumped in the lake and are about to phone the police until Cameron turns up and throws the phone in the lake and locks them in a nearby shack but tells Leela and Peri that he had killed them. He then holds them both hostage and starts to pour petrol around the room to light on fire so that the three of them can die as a family but are then saved by Ryan Knight and Ste Hay. Cameron then throws Ste to the ground and runs after Leela and Peri where he is involved in a hit and run of a campervan driven by Mac Nightingale and Lisa Loveday, Lisa attempts to help Cameron but Mac convinces her not to. Cameron is rushed to hospital and then later arrested for the murder of 7 people. Relationship with Louis and Peri is homeless After the affair of Louis and Leela, the marriage of Simone and him ends. Louis stars to live with Leela and they start a relationship. Later, when Lily McQueen is in hospital after self-harming herself, Peri has sex with Prince McQueen. She then takes a pregnancy test and it comes back positive. However, Peri later discovers that she isn't really pregnant, as the test was faulty. She then tells Diane O'Connor, who persuades Peri to lie about being pregnant, in order to keep Lily away from Prince. Peri does so by faking a baby scan by cutting off the top from the one she had of Steph. However, Goldie McQueen and Shane Sweeney later learn about this and confront and expose Peri in front of Leela, Prince, Hunter McQueen and Myra McQueen after Bart McQueen's funeral. With her deception now exposed, Peri returns home. But the next day, things quickly escalate between her and Leela, and Leela kicks her out. Peri then turns to Prince, Lily, Tom Cunningham and Yasmine Maalik for help, but they all turn their backs on her. Meanwhile, Ste confronts Leela and convinces to help to find Peri and bring her home, but by the time Leela starts looking, Peri is long gone, no longer in Hollyoaks. Because of this, Leela regrets kicking her daughter out, and begins a search campaign with the help of Louis and DS Geoff Thorpe. She even puts up missing posters of Peri all across the village and posts a video of her pleading Peri to come home on the Internet. Several weeks later in April 2018, Leela begins to lose hope and believes that Peri is gone forever. But Peri finally returns home and reconciles with her mother. She even brings Harley, a homeless girl she met during her time on the streets, to live with them. Intro 2013-2015: Leela pushed a shadow of a man away to show her face. 2015-2016: She dances with Tegan. 2016-2019: She dances with Tegan and Courtney in the loft. 2019-: She drinks a cocktail with Peri and has water balloons thrown at her by Ste, Leah and Lucas. Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:Lomax family Category:Roscoe family Category:Campbell family Category:2013 debuts Category:2015 marriages Category:2016 marriages Category:Public services Category:1986 births Category:Residents of 2 Oakdale Drive Category:Current characters Category:Hollyoaks Later characters Category:Firefighters